


Кинг-Кросс

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все они побывали на вокзале Кинг-Кросс...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прибытие поезда

**It didn't pass - it didn't pass -  
It didn't pass from me.  
Р. Киплинг.**

Передо мной пыльное окно. Иногда я провожу пальцем в пыли линии. Чаще всего это кресты. Словно я что-то зачёркиваю. Мне неизвестно, сколько времени я провёл здесь, если тут вообще есть время. Я ничуть не устал, и это место мне не в тягость.  
Помещение огромно и похоже на старый вокзал. Оно огромно, но я вижу каждый уголок. Размеры зала совершенно не давят на меня, так же, как и тишина этого места. Мне хватает моего угла: за длинной скамьёй, на ящике, у пыльного окна.  
Бывает, что я начинаю вспоминать, и тогда кресты на пыльном стекле ставятся размашистее, их становится больше, они лепятся друг на друга, счищая достаточно пыли, чтобы можно было взглянуть в образовавшийся «глазок». Увидеть: а что там, за стеклом? Но я не смотрю. И сам не замечаю, как стекло опять зарастает пылью – ровным слоем, как будто я ничего не зачёркивал.  
Порой я думаю: почему тут никого нет, кроме меня? Это же вокзал. Здесь должно быть полно народу: встречающие, провожающие, служащие. Задаю себе этот вопрос, но вовсе не из желания кого-нибудь видеть. Я точно помню, что очень хотел тишины и покоя. Мне этого так не хватало там. Где там? Всем было что-то от меня нужно. Они настаивали, тянули меня в разные стороны. Кто они? Не помню. Но мне хотелось укрыться в каком-то тихом месте, чтобы никто меня не тревожил.

***

\- Стой! – женщина с каштановыми волосами хватает за руку седого мужчину с молодым лицом. – Тут так много народу, я боюсь потеряться.  
\- Здесь не потеряешься, Тонкс. Здесь каждый знает, куда ему ехать. Но у нас ещё есть время, чтобы подождать наши поезда.  
\- Почему поезда, Ремус? Поезд. Один.  
Мужчина молчит и садится на скамью.  
Он не смотрит на женщину, а она садится на самый краешек, и в глазах её страх.  
\- Как ты думаешь? Что там? Как там Гарри?  
\- Не знаю, - мужчина сутулится.  
\- А Тедди? С кем останется Тедди? – женщина плачет.  
\- О Тедди позаботятся, - отвечает мужчина ровным голосом.  
\- Ремус, ты что? Что с тобой?  
Мимо пробегают люди, спешат сесть на поезд. Некоторых встречают: подхватывают в объятия прямо в дверях вагонов. И никакой давки. Отбывающие почти взлетают на площадку тамбура: такие лёгкие, светящиеся. Женщина на скамье плачет и трясёт мужчину за плечи. Тот безучастно смотрит на уходящий состав.  
\- Что же там делается? – шепчет вдруг Тонкс в ужасе, глядя, как посреди платформы рыжий парень кричит, и рвёт на себе волосы, и зовёт брата.  
А людей становилось всё больше. Некоторые отскакивали друг от друга в ужасе. От иных шарахались в сторону. Женщина со спутанными волосами кричала, как ненормальная, пока её волокли в деревянный вагон без окон двое в чёрном и без лиц.  
К рыжему парню подошёл мальчик с большими испуганными глазами и взял его за руку.  
\- Колин?  
\- Не плачь, Фред… Его тут нет, ты же видишь.  
Мальчик сам плакал, но при этом улыбался.  
\- Значит, Джордж жив. Не плачь, Фред.  
Рыжий парень обнял мальчика.  
\- Давай держаться вместе.  
\- Давай.  
\- Ремус, очнись! Ремус! – Тонкс разрывалась между желанием броситься к Фреду и Колину, и боялась оставить мужа одного, боялась, что он уедет без неё.  
Люпин наклонился вперёд и закрыл голову руками.  
\- Ремус, ну что ты? Там Фред, и Колин. Мальчики одни. Ремус!  
А людей становилось всё больше. Растерянные, они рвались назад. Поезда встали, и не было больше отправления. Люди в вагонах прилипли к окнам, люди стояли на подножках и звали своих.  
Внезапно вокзал дрогнул, словно началось землетрясение. Платформа задрожала, треснула. На месте трещины образовался провал, из него повалил жар, и туда с воем низринулось что-то бесформенное и серое. И всё стихло.  
А потом раздались крики радости. Тонкс видела, как бросаются друг к другу на шею её бывшие соратники по Ордену и незнакомые люди, как они спешат к вагонам, как, наконец, обнимают своих родных.  
\- Ремус, всё закончилось. Лорд мёртв, а Гарри жив.  
Мужчина выпрямился и облегчённо вздохнул.  
И внезапно Тонкс отпустило. Она встала и пошла к Фреду и Колину.  
\- И куда нам теперь? – спросил Колин. – На какой поезд?  
\- Поедем со мной, - сказала Тонкс. – На какой-нибудь да сядем.  
\- А что с Ремусом? – Фред посмотрел в сторону скамьи.  
\- Кажется, нам на разные поезда. Пока на разные. А там видно будет. Мне кажется, Рем ждёт Сириуса или Джеймса. Или обоих стразу.  
\- Меня вот некому встречать, - вздохнул Колин. – Может, бабушка папина, но она меня никогда не видела.  
\- А вот кто-то к нам бежит, - Фред подёргал Тонкс за рукав.  
Та обернулась, ахнула и с криком «папа!» кинулась к молодому мужчине, который бежал ей навстречу, раскрыв объятия.  
\- Ну, вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся Фред и взял мальчика за руку. – Пойдём, Колин. Может, они возьмут нас с собой.  
Тут на них вдруг налетел какой-то красный вихрь, подхватил то одного, то второго, приподнял над платформой.  
\- Парни! Милые вы мои!  
\- Ой, вы кто? – испуганно вскрикнул Колин, глядя на незнакомого мужчину, высокого, с орлиным носом и пронзительными глазами, в которых светился ум и лёгкая сумасшедшинка.  
\- Не признали? Аластор я, - бывший аврор хлопнул Колина по плечу.  
\- Эх, и ни… - Фред засмеялся. – Ничего себе!  
\- А я за вами. Доставлю и размещу. Мы с папашей Нимфадоры на одном поезде приехали.  
Раздался счастливый смех.  
\- Не смей называть меня Нимфадорой, Аластор!  
\- Ну, парни, идёмте. Нам на поезд пора, - Грюм обнял обоих за плечи.  
Перед самым вагоном, Тонкс остановила их.  
\- Подождите. Ремус…  
\- Ему не с нами, - ответил Грюм. – Но его встретят, не волнуйся.  
Тонкс подошла к мужу и присела на корточки перед ним.  
\- Ты решил остаться пока?  
\- Да, - Ремус заметно ожил, и он улыбался, когда гладил Тонкс по щеке. – Ты не переживай. Мы встретимся чуть позже.  
Он всё так же улыбался, когда смотрел на Аластора и Тэда Тонкса.  
\- Аластор, - спросил он, - а ты не видел Северуса?  
\- Где?  
\- Ну, у вас…  
\- Разве он умер?  
\- Вчера… Кажется, это было вчера. Его убила змея Лорда.  
Грюм нахмурился и стал похож на себя прежнего.  
\- Я знаю, что Снейп наш. Но я не знал, что он погиб. Может, его встретил кто-то другой? Мать, может быть?  
\- Тебе Альбус рассказал про Снейпа? – Люпин всё не успокаивался.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Грюм, - Альбуса я тоже не видел. А про Снейпа я просто знаю. Тут знание само тебе в голову приходит. О многих вещах.  
\- Но, видимо, не про то, кто где оказался?  
\- Так времени прошло мало, в нашем прежнем понимании, Ремус. Ты ведь Сириуса ждать надумал? Возможно, что он знает. Или Джеймс. Или Лили.  
\- Правда, правда! Лили должна знать, - воодушевился Люпин.  
Паровоз выпустил пары, как будто был настоящим.  
\- Поторапливайтесь, парни, - Грюм помог Фреду и Колину подняться в тамбур. – Ремус, до встречи, мы увидимся с тобой, обязательно!  
И он махнул бывшему орденцу рукой.  
\- Идём, дочка, - позвал Тэд.  
Ремус поцеловал Тонкс.  
\- Иди, моя милая, и не тревожься. Я не пропаду. Я только немного задержусь здесь.  
\- Я тебя жду, Ремус.  
И вот поезд медленно тронулся.  
Люпин поднялся на ноги и пошёл вдоль платформы, глядя вслед удаляющемуся вагону. Он махнул рукой и вытер щёки. Посмотрел вверх. Свет сочился сквозь стеклянную крышу платформы. Яркий свет, но он не ослеплял. Его можно было впитывать всем существом своим.  
На платформе заметно поубавилось людей. Бой закончился. Суета стихла.  
Люпин посмотрел вниз, на железнодорожное полотно. Между шпал росла шелковистая, словно на заливных лугах, трава. Она шевелилась без ветра.  
Ремус вернулся на скамью.  
Он смотрел по сторонам, и его всё радовало. Всё вокруг казалось таким сияющим, весёлым, новым.  
А вот и следующий поезд… Состав ещё не остановился, как на платформу плавно сошёл мужчина, одетый в белое. Ремус встал и пошёл навстречу. Он не бежал, а просто шёл, и смотрел на друга. Сириус был юн и красив. Но не так, как в молодости, а иначе. Ремус понял, что имел в виду Грюм. Он шёл навстречу другу, и к нему само приходило понимание, что произошло тут с Сириусом за прошедших три земных года.  
\- Ничего не говори, - промолвил Сириус голосом звучным и спокойным, - я всё знаю.  
Объятие не было крепким и отчаянным. Оно было долгим, и утешало.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ремус. Мы поедем в Годрикову Лощину. В ту, которая здесь. К Джеймсу и Лили. Они тебя ждут.  
\- Ты не видел?..  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Сириус. – Наверняка не мне его встречать.  
Он взял Ремуса под руку и подвёл к вагону.  
\- Всему своё время, брат…

***

Мне кажется, что на меня кто-то смотрит. И я не знаю, куда мне спрятаться. Вокзал пуст по-прежнему. Но стоит отвернуться к окну, и затылок просто буравит чей-то взгляд. Это началось после того, как вдруг стало темно и холодно. А потом опять вернулось прежнее. И я почти успокоился. Но вот новое. Надо переждать просто. Я закрываю глаза, и утыкаюсь лбом в пыльное стекло, и стискиваю зубы. Пространство позади меня начинает пугать, и чей-то взгляд становится слишком настойчивым. Но я не покажу, что мне страшно. Я выдержу.  
Сжимаюсь, обнимаю себя руками и замираю. И постепенно всё проходит.


	2. Дом

**  
Свет пронизал нас насквозь!  
Мы прозрачны для света!  
Мальчик, ты понял, что стало с тобой  
В это утро? Ты понял...  
С. Калугин.**

[ ](http://www.radikal.ru)

Колин всё время удивлялся, как странно тут проходит время. Внизу, как это было принято называть, прошёл год. А здесь и много, и мало одновременно. Колин научился некоторым полезным вещам. Например, видеть своих оставленных. Это жутко расстраивало, конечно, когда родители скучали по нему, вспоминали, или на кладбище навещали его могилу. Когда вспоминали, впрочем, не всегда было тяжело. Колин даже и не предполагал, насколько родители его любили. Он слышал, как они иногда сожалели, что редко ему говорили об этом, но тогда он и сам начинал жалеть, что тоже не всегда открыто выражал свою любовь к родным. Дэннис вот-вот должен был закончить Хогвартс. Колину было приятно, что брат увлёкся колдографией: сначала в память о нём, а потом втянулся.  
Жил Колин с Тонкс, в доме на холме. Это был обычный деревенский коттедж, если смотреть на него снаружи. Внутри он был обширнее. По соседству жил отец Нимфадоры, с ним же обитал Аластор. Оба уже нашли себе дело по душе: Тэд помогал вновь прибывшим обустраиваться, формировать свой мир. Аластор искал заблудившихся.  
Нимфадора тоже нашла занятие: она нянчилась с детьми, которых некому было встретить. Кому-то она помогала вырасти, кому-то она находила семьи здесь, и о них начинали заботиться другие. Бывало, что малыши оставались с Тонкс, и в доме был настоящий детский сад. Колин за условный год помолодел, и ему было что-то около земных одиннадцати. Его это удивляло, но чувствовал он себя в таком возрасте комфортнее. Он помогал Тонкс, исследовал окрестности дома. Сам того не подозревая, он их создавал. Многие уголки стали уже совсем плотными, сформировавшимися, и дети там гуляли, расширяя свои владения. Аластор говорил, что у Колина хорошая фантазия, и что она добрая. И что если бы он вздумал возмужать, то смог бы потом многим потерянным и несчастным душам принести утешение.  
Времена года здесь менялись, но демонстрируя самые мягкие свои грани: тут не было затяжных дождей, жгучих холодов, иссушающей жары. Хотя где-то были и пустыни, и ледники, но там жили духи, а не люди. Люди туда приходили только изредка. Вот ведь некоторым же думается хорошо в пустыне: не зря там жили отшельники.  
Тут можно было есть и пить. И не только в доме. Любой плод годился в пищу, вода была настолько вкусной, что не передать.  
И всё же Колин порой испытывал какую-то тоску, он всё никак не мог стать частью этого мира. И когда он почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо поговорить об этом с кем-то, их навестил Аластор.  
После обеда они пошли прогуляться. Колин ещё не показывал травянистый пригорок над ручьём, который он засадил новыми цветами и добавил кустов орешника.  
\- Всё улучшаешь окрестности? – Аластор растянулся в густой траве.  
\- Ага, - Колин пристроился рядом, положив голову на плечо бывшему аврору.  
\- У тебя это хорошо получается. Но я почувствовал, что не всё так гладко, и пришёл.  
\- Вот не знаю, как объяснить. Почему я опять ребёнок, я понимаю: это из-за Тонкс, наверное. Она по Тэдди скучает. Но мне иногда бывает неуютно как-то. Как будто я тут чужой. Почему так, Аластор?  
\- Наверное, ты хочешь обратно, сынок, - ответил Грюм. – Недожил своё.  
\- А разве назад можно? – Колин задумчиво смотрел на облака, придавая им форму разных зверей и птиц.  
\- Можно. Можно родиться опять. Конечно, бывает крайне редко, чтобы в той же семье. И потом ты всё равно не будешь помнить о том, что был Колином Криви. Но ты можешь выбрать семью, можешь выбрать, магом тебе быть или маглом.  
\- Я хочу магом. Хочу в Хогвартс.  
Аластор потрепал мальчишку по волосам.  
\- Это устроить можно. Да и окружение подобрать родное.  
Колин хихикнул.  
\- А вот бы у Гарри и Джинни родиться. Они ведь поженились уже. Зря я, что ли, Поттером всю школу восхищался? Буду потом папой звать.  
\- Нуууу, - протянул Аластор. – Видимо, у Гарри такая судьба, и он от тебя никогда не отвертится.  
И он захохотал, вызвав в кустах возмущённый птичий гам.  
\- Мы вот смеёмся, малыш, а ведь это возможно. Кроме шуток. Хочешь?  
\- Хочу! – Колин даже подскочил и посмотрел на Грюма. – Правда, хочу. Я тогда и с ним буду, и с Роном, и с Гермионой. Они же крепко дружат – как одна семья. Я очень хочу.  
Он затормошил Аластора за плечо.  
На небе сгустились облака, и стал накрапывать дождик – это Колин заплакал, а мир его отозвался.  
\- Эй, нам не нужна сырость! – Грюм сел и крепко обнял мальчишку. – Хочешь – и будет так.  
Когда опять стало светло, Аластор спросил:  
\- Ремус-то к Нимфадоре заходит?  
\- Да, стал бывать всё чаще. Но как-то странно видеть, что они словно заново знакомятся.  
\- Ничего. Там у них всё было очень сумбурно из-за войны. Но они не случайно оказались вместе, и тут опять обретут друг друга.  
\- Аластор, а это правильно, что я хочу назад?  
\- Правильно, милый. Вот погиб ты неправильно. Ты не воин, не солдат. Ты мирный человек, творец. Ты можешь и тут себя найти, конечно, и талант свой раскрыть. Но значит нужно тебе весь путь на земле пройти. Ты так чувствуешь, и ты прав. Тут нельзя ошибиться.  
С холма доносился детский гомон и смех: ребятишки высыпали погулять. Они все были не старше пяти-шести лет. А иные вообще ползунками. Те, когда их сажали на травку, переворачивались и бодро семенили на четвереньках. Всё им было любопытно, а опасного ничего вокруг не было. Птицы их не боялись, зверьки мелкие, которые жили в полях и в роще неподалёку, приходили с ними поиграть. С детьми в саду была Тонкс: она стала выше ростом, вытянулась. Волосы её падали на спину ровным каштановым покрывалом. И вся она была тихая и строгая, но полная любви.  
\- Знаешь, Аластор, - промолвил Колин, - я думаю всё время о трёх вещах, и мне неспокойно. И я поэтому боюсь возвращаться. Нет, не боюсь. Обидно, что я не узнаю правды, и чем всё закончилось, - промолвил Колин, прислушиваясь к детскому смеху.  
\- О каких же вещах ты думаешь?  
\- Например: куда делся Добби?  
О домовике Колин узнал от Тонкс.  
\- Добби? – Аластор почему-то хитро улыбнулся. – Ты не поверишь, если я тебе скажу, но это правда. Ну-ка, давай встанем, и я тебе прямо сейчас покажу Добби.  
Удивлённый Колин встал. Аластор смотрел на холм, Колин тоже на холм уставился. Деревья, цветы, дом. Дети в саду играют. И где же Добби?  
\- Не догадываешься? – подмигнул Грюм.  
\- Нет…  
\- Кто такой Добби? – задал Грюм наводящий вопрос.  
\- Домовой эльф, - ответил Колин и рассмеялся. – Аластор, ты шутишь!  
\- Не шучу. Разве ты не замечал, что дом живой?  
\- Мы что, живём внутри Добби? – от этой мысли Колину стало как-то не по себе.  
\- Ну, ты скажешь тоже. Добби – это душа дома. Он его формирует, создаёт под ваши пожелания и нужды.  
\- А дальше? Он так и останется навсегда таким?  
Грюм покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Потом он станет тем, кем захочет стать. Кем угодно.  
\- Это хорошо, - вздохнул Колин довольно, - а где Альбус?  
Грюм нахмурился.  
\- Он далеко отсюда, и на то есть причины. Но Альбус сможет найти свой путь.  
Колин хорошо знал, что такое – это далеко. И знал, что о таких людях надо думать. И он постоянно думал. О Дамблдоре, а ещё о Северусе Снейпе.  
\- Профессора не нашли? – спросил он, опустив голову.  
\- Пока нет, милый, - Грюм потрепал Колина по плечу. – Он очень закрыт, как и при жизни. Боюсь, что Северус наш даже не понимает, что умер. Но мы его обязательно найдём. Ты только верь и думай о нём.  
\- Я думаю. А ещё, - тут он решительно нахмурился, - ещё Гарри думает. Это точно.  
Грюм об этом знал, и там были свои сложности, но он решил подбодрить Колина.  
\- Замечательно! – сказал он. – Это нам очень поможет. Очень.  
\- Давай погуляем? – предложил повеселевший мальчик.  
\- Погуляем. Ты мне не показал ещё, что нового тут сотворил.  
\- Целую дубовую рощу, - Колин схватил Аластора за руку. – Полетели!  
Быстро и невысоко над землёй, ероша травы и цветы, всплёскивая воду в ручьях и озерке, они пронеслись вихрем, легко и вольно, как во сне, пока не оказались на опушке рощи. Высокие дубы вздымали кроны к небу, залитые лучами света. Света, что исходил тут от невидимого источника. Самые насыщенные оттенки зелени листвы и трав переплетались с золотыми бликами. Покоем и радостью веяло от этого места, и Грюм, который носил тут иногда широкополую шляпу, обнажил голову.  
\- Малыш, ты создал храм. 


	3. Дожди

**Мой голубоглазый палач -  
мой тысячный дождь для кого-то   
всего только первый плач.  
А. Дольский.**

Вокзал – я называю это место вокзалом – больше не слушается меня. Он меняется. Не понимаю, почему. Не понимаю, с чем это связано. Не вижу закономерностей. Когда я не могу что-то объяснить, меня это пугает.   
Я начал замечать перемены, когда стал выходить из своего угла, чтобы побродить по огромному помещению. Тут всё однообразное, симметричное, правильное. Длинные скамьи на чугунных изогнутых ножках расставлены через равные промежутки и на равном расстоянии от колонн, которые поддерживают стеклянный свод. Я хожу, и мне не слышно моих же шагов. Такая тишина – я словно не иду, а парю над полом.   
Сделав круг почёта, я возвращался на своё место. У меня была мысль: а не дотащить ли к окну одну из скамеек? Но тогда бы разрушилась вся соразмерность помещения. И я решил, что не стоит.   
Не сразу, но я заметил, что свод постепенно становится чище, и света становится больше.  
Лучи падают вниз ровными полосами, но без всякой симметрии. Не могу сказать «сегодня – так, а завтра - иначе». Сегодня, вчера, завтра – особенно завтра – здесь эти понятия не имеют смысла. Я не могу объяснить, не могу…   
Вчера – это то, что было до ночи. Тут нет дня или ночи. Вчера – это до того, как я заснул и проснулся. Но я не сплю. Кажется, не сплю.   
Тут становится невыносимо – слишком много вопросов. И эти полосы света, которые меняют угол наклона, которые являются вдруг совершенно в другом месте. Они смеются надо мной, они лишают меня последней возможности утешиться хотя бы покоем. 

 

Потом добавились звуки.  
Кажется, я знаю, что пустое помещение издаёт разные звуки. Кажется, здесь этого не должно быть. Не понимаю, почему я в этом так уверен. Но когда я слышу слабый скрежет металла или позвякивание стёкол, мне страшно. Мне кажется, что эта махина очень старая, ветхая. Она рухнет и похоронит меня под собой.   
Что нужно делать, когда тебе страшно? Нужно хотя бы бежать из опасного места.  
Два сильных чувства мучают меня с тех пор, как появились звуки. Я понял, что не хочу отсюда уходить. Получается, что я согласен на то, чтобы быть под этими обломками погребённым? Я, наверное, сошёл с ума. Человек в здравом уме не может так упорно цепляться за такие бредовые мысли. Вторая ещё бредовее. Кажется, я не могу отсюда уйти. А я пробовал? Нет. Откуда же я знаю? Но я именно знаю. Вот как объяснить? Люди говорят: я знаю это так же твёрдо, как то, что меня зовут Джон или Гарри…   
А как зовут меня?  
Когда я понял, что не помню этого, что я сумасшедший, я долго плакал. 

Странный звук привлёк моё внимание. Сначала это было похоже на шорох. Я отвернулся от своего окна и посмотрел на зал. Полосы света по-прежнему падали на пол, на аккуратно уложенные плиты.   
Шорох сменился вдруг ударами по стеклянной крыше, и я почувствовал себя запертым в коробочке, по которой кто-то невидимый барабанит пальцами. Одна рука, потом ещё одна прибавилась. И там уже не один невидимка барабанит, их там много. В пустом зале дробь разносилась гулким эхом и почти оглушала. Я заткнул уши и зажмурился. Что-то огромное рухнуло на вокзал сверху, послышался звук разбитых стёкол. Они полетели вниз и рассыпались с таким шумом, что я всё равно услышал.   
Открыв глаза, я увидел, как сверкающие на солнце куски валятся вниз. Я наблюдал, как они летят, так странно медленно, не выдержав напора. Как они ударяются об пол, рассыпаются сверкающими осколками. Кое-где крыша выдержала, и ливень, как водопад низвергался в проломы.   
Я закричал от страха, но сам себя не слышал за грохотом, за шумом воды, за звоном битого стекла.   
Там, где я сидел, - уже на полу, скорчившись за своим железным ящиком, - не было ни стёкол, ни воды. Я похвалил себя мысленно, когда дождь стал стихать и опять шумел весело, а вода сверкала на свету. Я похвалил себя за то, что выбрал такой надёжный угол: прочная крыша над головой. Полос света я уже не увидел: потолок, который кое-где сохранился, был чисто вымыт. Свет теперь пронизывал водяные столбы. Кажется, это называется слепой дождь.   
Мне вдруг показалось, что вместо плит, усыпанных осколками, я вижу траву в каплях росы. Мне показалось, что я слышу не шум дождя, а девичий смех. Мне показалось, что за водяными струями я вижу стройную фигурку бегущей под дождём девушки. Её рыжие волосы намокли и потемнели.   
Какой я дурак. Почему я вообще решил, что у неё рыжие волосы? Да и были разве какие-то девушки, которые могли бы померещиться невзначай?   
Но ведь было хоть что-то? Было ведь? Я же был кем-то! Я был!   
Выбравшись из угла, я нерешительно подошёл к ближайшей дождевой колонне. Подставил ладонь под капли. И тут же отдёрнул. Было так больно! Я посмотрел на ладонь, ожидая увидеть рану, потому что мне показалось, будто капля прошила ладонь насквозь, пробила её. Но ничего. Кожа была без видимых повреждений. Тут до меня дошло, что я впервые пытаюсь себя рассмотреть. Руки были худыми, пальцы тонкими и бледными какими-то. Я ощупал своё лицо. Если верить ощущениям, то даже родная мать вряд ли могла меня назвать красавцем.   
\- Мама…  
Произнеся своё первое слово здесь, я испугался ещё больше. И того, что заговорил, что нарушил тишину, которую до меня, правда, истерзал звуками дождя и звоном стекла кто-то невидимый. И того, что мне не ответят. И того, что нет места здесь для человеческой речи.   
\- Мама, - повторил я зачем-то, сделав вперёд два шага и встав под дождь.  
Опустив голову, я съёжился, привыкая к ощущениям. Боли уже не было, но было всё равно страшно. Дождь был тёплый. Одежда на мне намокла и прилипла к телу, волосы прилипли к шее. Меня передёрнуло, настолько это было неприятно.   
А дождь вдруг усилился. Меня как будто из лейки поливали. Омывали.  
И я выпрямился, а потом поднял лицо вверх.  
Это было слишком приятно, чтобы быть правдой: это ощущение, что меня кто-то ласково гладил по лицу. Но я поддался на ласку и открыл глаза…

Темно. Я сижу в своём углу, и опять за ящиком. Дождь шумит и шумит. Если так пойдёт дальше, то он зальёт весь пол, и вода доберётся до меня, а я не хочу сидеть в луже. Не помню, что я там увидел. Конкретно не помню. Но такой страх объял меня. Страх упасть в ту сияющую глубину. Упасть туда, раствориться. Нет, там не было ничего хорошего, нет. Не верю. Там мне сказали, что я умер. И тогда я закричал, и я бросился назад, в убежище. И сразу свет погас, и стало как в грозовой вечер. Всё вокруг окутало странным свинцовым маревом.   
Значит, я умер. Ну и ладно. Всё равно я не помню – как именно. Всё равно я не помню, кто я такой. 

А дожди всё идут и идут, словно осенью. Но между плитами пробивается трава. Это словно весна. Я помню, что осенью бывало промозгло, туманно. Помню печку. Нет, это была плита на кухне. Её топили дровами. Помню её почему-то так, как будто я или очень маленький, или сижу на полу. Помню скрип половиц, хлопанье дверей. Звуки старого дома.   
Слева от нас, кажется, и жила та девочка с рыжими волосами. Почему я её запомнил? Справа жил пожилой мистер, у него была большая и такая же старая собака. Огромная лохматая дворняга.   
Как только я подумал о собаке, я увидел её. Это был большой чёрный пёс, неряшливо мохнатый, наподобие волкодава. Он прошлёпал по лужам и уселся неподалёку от меня.  
И уставился.  
Можно подумать, что я его звал, - такой у него был вид.   
\- Привет, - произнёс я.  
Второе слово.  
Я даже усмехнулся невольно и протянул псу руку ладонью вверх.  
Он подошёл, понюхал. Холодный мокрый нос ткнулся мне в ладонь. Это было первое существо, которое я тут увидел. Этот пёс. Откуда он тут взялся? Если бы он был похож на соседскую собаку, я бы решил, что просто материализовалось моё воспоминание.   
Я осторожно погладил пса по шее. Он подошёл ещё ближе и лизнул меня в нос.  
\- Эй, - поморщился я. – Фамильярности какие.  
У пса определённо был характер. Он нагло осклабился и вывалил язык.   
\- Ты тоже умер? – спросил я, как следует прочувствовав абсурдность момента.  
Пёс смотрел насмешливо, как будто что-то хотел сказать. Он ухватил меня за одежду – на мне было что-то чёрное и длинное – и потянул. Звал встать и идти за ним.   
\- Нет, не пойду, - покачал я головой.  
Это всё они, хотят меня выманить. Кто такие, эти они, я не знал. Но подспудно боялся: ничего хорошего мне не виделось за пределами моего убежища. И так его уже почти разрушили.   
Пёс потянул настойчивее.  
\- Уйди, я не пойду с тобой.  
Кобель отскочил, шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом. Он зарычал и зло залаял на меня.   
\- И что ты со мной сделаешь? – лениво спросил я. – Покусаешь?   
И так же лениво я растянулся на полу, глядя в потолок.   
Пёс перестал лаять. Он тянул меня за одежду, скулил, даже выл. Я так и продолжал лежать, в той же позе. Мне немного было жалко пса: он уж слишком бурно реагировал на моё нежелание идти с ним. Наконец он сдался и улёгся рядом со мной, положив морду на лапы. Я не дотрагивался до него, не пытался погладить или потрепать по загривку. И я не понял, когда он исчез. Словно я заснул, а когда проснулся, пса уже не было. 

Сухо. Свет пронизывает влажную дымку. Я гуляю по платформе. Меня давно не тревожили ничем, и я вылез из своего угла. Плит почти не видно: они покрылись травой. Кое-где у стен даже кусты разрослись. Колонны облуплены, скамьи от сырости местами сгнили. Хаос вместо прежнего порядка. Но я уже понял, что тут ничего не зависит от моего желания.   
Я шёл по платформе и тут увидел их…  
Двое сидели на скамейке и разговаривали…


	4. Бренди

**Слишком долго бродил я где-то  
и был нужен, хотя не мил.  
Там я бросил чужое лето,  
там - весну не свою забыл.  
А. Дольский.**  
Как так получилось, что оба провожали детей без своих половин? Как так вышло, что Поттер не аппарировал со своими друзьями, после того, как экспресс отбыл, увозя студентов в Хогвартс? Но он что-то сказал Рону и Гермионе Уизли и остался.   
Малфой обернулся, невольно задержав взгляд на бывшем школьном недруге. Как полагается мужественному гриффиндорцу и не менее мужественному аврору, Поттер спокойно выдержал этот взгляд, а потом вдруг направился в сторону Малфоя.  
\- Здравствуй, что ли, - он протянул руку.  
\- Здравствуй, - Малфой пожал протянутую руку, правда вначале оценивающе на неё посмотрев.   
\- Хорошая погода сегодня. Надеюсь, что и в Шотландии такая же.   
\- Тебя потянуло на светские беседы, Поттер? – спросил Драко, по-прежнему слегка манерно растягивая слова.   
\- Да, глупо звучит. Но мне нужно с тобой поговорить, Малфой. Присядем?  
И Поттер указал на скамейку. Малфой кивнул. Они сели рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.   
\- И о чём же ты хотел поговорить?   
\- Как будем детей делить на Рождество?   
\- Поттер, ты рехнулся? – растеряв свой светский тон, спросил Малфой. – Что значит делить? И до Рождества ещё дожить надо.   
\- Я имел в виду, как мы спланируем их каникулы? Ты не против, если Скорпиус погостит у нас?   
\- Все каникулы? – возмутился Малфой. – А семьи у него своей нет? Так? Твой сын с не меньшим успехом может погостить в Малфой-холле.   
Поттер вдруг расхохотался.  
\- Вот и я о том же. Как делить будем?   
Мужчины посмотрели друг на друга с любопытством. «В чём подвох?» - читалось во взглядах обоих. Платформа меж тем опустела. Провожающие аппарировали по домам, остались только одинокие вокзальные служащие.   
\- А я удивлён, что ты сегодня один отправлял в школу сыновей, - заметил Малфой.  
\- Джинни немного нездоровится.  
\- Ничего серьёзного, надеюсь?   
\- Да как тебе сказать… - и при этом Поттер вдруг широко улыбнулся, поправив очки.  
\- Извини, это то, о чём я подумал? – немного смутился его собеседник.  
\- Ну да, мы ждём третьего. Девочку очень хочется.   
\- Поздравляю, - кивнул Малфой.  
\- А ты почему один?  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, но по той же причине.   
И тут вдруг Поттер хлопнул Малфоя по плечу.  
\- Не может быть! Как это ты нарушил семейную традицию?  
Тот кашлянул, возмущённый такой фамильярностью, но улыбнулся. Ему было приятно похвастаться прибавлением в семействе, но это было не принято среди его родных, а Поттер, с его попранием устоев, пришёлся кстати.   
\- Моя жена не была единственным ребёнком в семье… Ну, и ей тоже хочется девочку. Мы даже сверялись со звёздами… О, Мерлин!  
Они помолчали немного. Каждому хотелось поговорить ещё, но надо было искать тему.   
\- Значит, мальчики часть каникул проведут у нас, а часть у вас? – подытожил Поттер их спор.   
\- Видимо, так и сделаем.   
\- Знаешь, мне нравится твой парень.  
\- Можно подумать, ты с ним общался, - хмыкнул Малфой.  
\- Так Ал мне писал о нём. Чуть не в каждом письме о друге.   
\- Меня тоже чаша сия не миновала.   
Подружившись на первом курсе, Альбус-Северус Поттер и Скорпиус Малфой бомбардировали своих родителей письмами, в которых с редкой настырностью гнули свою линию, приучая их, а особенно отцов, к мысли о гриффиндоро-слизеринской дружбе.   
Упомянутые отцы уже сидели, развернувшись лицом друг к другу. Поттер положил руку на спинку скамьи, Малфой закинул ногу на ногу.  
«А у него морщины намечаются на лбу. Такие изломанные из-за шрама».  
«Правильно он сделал, что постригся. А то с залысинами волосы лучше не растить».  
И обоих подмывало задать один и тот же вопрос: «Ну что, насмотрелся?»  
\- Слушай, Драко, а ты в Хогвартсе давно был?   
\- В прошлом году, летом, - ответил Малфой, не возразив против перехода на имена. – Перед тем, как сына отправлять в школу. Ходил на поклон к Минерве МакГонагалл. Глупо, конечно, это выглядело. Я только выслушал нотации по поводу того, как мне не стыдно предполагать, что школа будет относиться к детям предвзято из-за их фамилий или из-за историй семей.   
\- Это зря она так, - заметил Поттер. – Могла бы не акцентировать на этом внимание. Должно быть, ты её рассердил своим вопросом. А я вот не был в школе уже лет семь…   
Он помолчал, потом добавил:  
\- Ты ведь видел его портрет? Он всё молчит?  
Можно было не пояснять, о ком шла речь.  
Малфой кивнул:  
\- Да, Гарри. Он молчит.   
\- Почему так? – задумчиво промолвил Поттер. – Если бы я не видел, как он умер, если бы я не был на его похоронах, я, судя по поведению портрета, решил бы, что он жив.  
Малфой покачал головой, потом зачем-то обернулся через плечо и опять посмотрел на собеседника.   
\- Портреты такого рода пишут и при жизни мага. Просто после смерти картина приобретает подобие человека, каким он был. Но чтобы вот так. Мне даже казалось, когда я смотрел на этот портрет, что Северус хочет сказать одно: там ничего нет.   
\- Есть, есть! – горячо возразил Поттер. – Я там был, я видел и говорил с ними. Это не было бредом. И Арка в Министерстве. Я слышал, как они шепчутся у входа.   
Малфой сделал успокаивающий жест.  
\- Знаю. Это такое впечатление создаётся. Не бери в голову.   
Поттер тут полез во внутренний карман пиджака, который на нём был под мантией, и достал плоскую фляжку.   
\- Хочешь? За него…  
\- Это что?  
\- Бренди.   
Малфой молча открутил набалдашник у трости, который оказался внутри полым, как стаканчик. Поттер усмехнулся.  
\- Давай без сарказма, - пробурчал Малфой. – Фляжка-то твоя, между прочим.   
Поттер молча кивнул, открутил крышку и плеснул бренди себе и Малфою. Тот взял импровизированную посудину и произнёс:   
\- За Снейпа. Пусть его душа обретёт покой.   
\- Да, за Северуса Снейпа, - отозвался Поттер, и они выпили.   
\- Ты помнишь того мага, которого маглы почитают как пророка? Ну, того, что водил свой народ по пустыне сорок лет, пока не умер последний, кто жил в рабстве? – неожиданно спросил Малфой.  
\- Моисея-то?  
\- Ну да. Его.   
Драко как-то помрачнел после воспоминаний о Снейпе. И его потянуло на унылое философствование.   
\- Я вот думаю, что всё закончится, наверное, только когда уйдёт наше поколение. Когда мы уйдём.   
\- Ну что ты, - попробовал возразить Гарри, - к чему так мрачно?  
Драко посмотрел на него почти со скорбью в глазах.  
\- Ты скажи ещё, что не вспоминаешь, или что не думаешь о том же…  
\- Вспоминаю. И думаю. Много о чём думаю. Но разве нам не для кого жить, Драко?   
\- Тут ты прав, - кивнул Малфой и вдруг опять посмотрел через плечо. - У меня такое ощущение, что кто-то на нас пристально смотрит.  
\- У тебя тоже? – усмехнулся Гарри. – А может это журналист какой-нибудь под дезиллюминирующим заклинанием. Будет завтра в «Ведьмином досуге» колдография, как мы тут бренди на скамейке распиваем.   
Он «гнал пургу», как выражался иногда его старший, лишь бы увести разговор на другую тему.   
\- Не боишься такого пятна на своей репутации? – хмыкнул Малфой.   
\- А ты?  
\- Ну, для меня-то пьянка с тобой – бонус, - рассмеялся Драко.   
Они бы с удовольствием пошли куда-нибудь, посидели, выпили и поговорили. Но к такому подвигу ни один пока готов не был. Только в желаниях.   
\- Так всё же, что мы решим насчёт мальчиков? – спросил Малфой.   
\- Думаю, что они будут за вариант «пятьдесят на пятьдесят». Только вот, извини, отец твой как посмотрит на то, что Ал будет гостить у вас?   
Малфой грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Как обычно. С точки зрения практической пользы. Не волнуйся, он не обидит твоего сына.   
Они помолчали.  
\- Там что-нибудь ещё осталось? – спросил Малфой. – За самое главное-то и не выпили.   
\- Не бойся. Я приберёг. Как раз чтобы за самое главное.  
Поттер налил Малфою, себе, и даже последние капли в крышечку от фляги вытряс.  
\- К чёрту приличия. За детей, - сказал Поттер. – За то, чтобы у них получилось то, что не получилось у нас.   
\- А что могло?.. Да. За это.   
И вот набалдашник трости вернулся на место, и опустевшая фляга была спрятана в карман.  
\- Ну? – Драко встал и протянул руку. – Думаю, мы ещё спишемся ближе к Рождеству.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Гарри, крепко пожав ему руку.   
Они не сказали «до встречи», но рукопожатие не было поспешным. Потом оба аппарировали. 

***

Они меня не видели, и я стал слушать разговор двух мужчин на скамейке. Оба мне казались смутно знакомыми. И фамилии, и имена. Да и лица тоже. Особенно темноволосого в очках. И они говорили о школе со странным названием, которое я тоже слышал.   
И поскольку они меня никак не тревожили, разговор был мне интересен.  
Занятно то, что эти двое были живыми, а я их мог видеть. Любопытство удерживало меня возле них. И мне казалось, что они сидят на скамейке и не уходят, потому что я им не позволяю.   
А потом я услышал имя. Своё.  
Недолго я кричал и бился о невидимую стену. Опустившись перед ними на колени на заросшие травой плиты, я закрыл глаза, и только слушал голоса. Стоило мне посмотреть на одного, как я чувствовал страх и отчаяние. А если на другого, - то боль и стыд. Я вспомнил чувства, но не смог вспомнить события, которые их вызывали. Но те двое говорили обо мне хорошо. Наверное, я не был плохим человеком.  
Они были ещё молоды оба, но показались мне очень уставшими от жизни. И на меня вдруг накатила жалость к ним. Они не знают, каково существовать тут. Хотя тот, которого звали Гарри, рассказывал, что у него был какой-то опыт. Но что он мог знать на самом деле? Вот Драко был прав: тут нет ничего.   
А потом они исчезли, хотя скамейку я ещё видел какое-то время. Сидя на плитах и глядя на эту призрачную скамью, – какая ирония, ведь скамья была настоящая, а это я стал бы призраком для живых - я ждал, что те двое вернутся. Как это глупо. Что я понял из их разговора, это то, что с момента моей смерти прошло уже много времени. И что обо мне помнят. Но это несправедливо: обо мне помнят, а я не помню никого. Я помню очень многое, что не относится к моей жизни. Столько знаний было в голове, и я не помнил, как их получил, откуда почерпнул, и зачем они мне были нужны. Некоторые меня тревожили, и я наделся, что мне были известны многие вещи просто ради самого знания, а не потому, что я знания эти применял. Почему-то я вспоминал того, которого звали Драко. Будто бы он лежал на полу, залитом водой, окровавленный, со страшными ранами на груди, а я эти раны лечил, и они затягивались сами собой. А после, чуть позже, случилось что-то ужасное. Уверен – случилось. И я не буду вспоминать, не хочу вспоминать.   
Северус ли я Снейп, или кто-то ещё - мне безразлично.


	5. Мойщик окон

**И нету мне ни отдыха, ни сна,  
Я сумасшедш, разбит, уныл и зол.  
Сижу напротив грязного окна…  
lissius**

 

Это надоевшее, набившее оскомину, завязшее в зубах старое кино мне крутят уже по непонятно которому разу. Я сбился со счёта. Что вы хотите? Там наверху – что вы хотите? Я должен выводы сделать? Я смотрю на свою жизнь от рождения до смерти, снова и снова. Что я должен сказать? Да, я ничтожество. Да, я никчёмен. Я сволочь, я не любил людей; я был мелочен, злопамятен, слеп.  
Вы мне слишком часто это показываете, чтобы я уже хоть что-то чувствовал.  
Вам нужно моё раскаяние? Я недостаточно мучился, когда погибла Лили? Столько лет жить одним чувством вины. Тот, кто во мне это чувство пестовал, добавил ещё, долил в мою чашу всклень. Да, я знаю, я виноват: слишком мало я придавал значения судьбе её мужа, и судьбе плода чрева её. Я грешен. Эй… Кто там есть? Это так надо, да? Послушайте, вы, так нечестно! Я ведь сожалею, между прочим. Искренне сожалею. Да, я был ревнивым кретином, когда думал: пусть не я, кто угодно, только не Джеймс. Знаю: я должен это как-то прочувствовать.  
Но не могу.  
Вы скажете: я себя жалею. Не скрою. Жалею. А кто ещё меня пожалеет, кто? Хоть кто-нибудь за мою чёртову жизнь меня хоть раз пожалел?  
О, я знаю, кто ко мне приходил под видом чёрного пса! Что, Сириус, совесть заела? Ты-то тут, наверняка, теперь ангел с крылышками, и весь в белом.  
И не надо меня тыкать носом в моё желание, чтобы он пришёл опять. Не надо.  
О чём я забыл? Да, мальчики были ко мне добры, правда. Они хорошо обо мне говорили. Драко – это я могу понять. А Поттер… Лучше бы он меня ненавидел. Это было бы понятно и объяснимо.  
Зачем вы напоминаете мне о Хижине, о моём малодушном «Посмотри на меня»? Не буду отрицать: мне хотелось, чтобы мальчишка понял меня – даже не столько Поттер, а хоть кто-нибудь узнал правду и понял меня.  
 _И разве он не понял тебя, Северус Снейп?  
Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя пожалели, а сам ты пожалел кого-нибудь хоть раз, Северус Снейп? Ты смотрел на этого ребёнка изо дня в день. Подумал ли ты о нём хоть раз не как о приложении к Джеймсу Поттеру, не как о сыне Лили? Ты платил по счетам, но что стоит такой долг, когда нет любви? Нельзя жить только виной, Северус Снейп. Никому не стало легче от того, что ты любил женщину, потом возненавидел её, потом предал её, потом всю жизнь казнил себя за это. Никому не стало легче от того, что ты, обвиняя подростка в том, что он ведёт себя, как подросток, сам ничуть от него не отличался в свои тридцать с чем-то лет. Вспомни, Северус Снейп, кому ты в жизни сказал хоть одно доброе слово, кому ты посочувствовал, кому ты помог не потому, что так надо было, а потому, что так желала твоя душа?_  
Не может быть, чтобы этого не было. Не может быть такого!  
Я просто не помню. А вы молчите!  
И я начинаю хохотать, потому что никаких «их» нет. Это я разговариваю сам с собой.

Зал за прошедшее время зарос грязью. Дожди почти не прекращались, растения, ломающие плиты, тащили за собой землю. Плиты крошились, почвы становилось всё больше. Вода вымывала её из всех щелей. Я почти не выбирался из своего угла. Стоило пройтись, как под ногами начинало хлюпать и чавкать.  
Откуда-то появился мусор: обрывки бумаги, какие-то ржавые жестянки, почему-то магловские пластиковые бутылки. Всё это странно пучится, ползёт в сторону моего закутка. Лениво отшвыриваю ногой то бутылку, то жестянку.  
И никакого просвета.

Он появился неожиданно. Тут всё случается неожиданно – это уже перестало хоть как-то волновать. Он появился неожиданно: молодой рыжий парень, длинноволосый, худой. Волосы были стянуты в хвост. На парне мешком висела какая-то футболка неопределённого цвета, в дырки на джинсах выглядывали колени. В руке у него было ведро, под мышкой магловское приспособление для мытья окон. Он что-то насвистывал себе под нос, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону моего угла.  
\- Эй! – окликнул я его. – Ты чего надумал?  
Парень посмотрел на меня насмешливо. У него были пронзительные голубые глаза.  
\- Окошко тебе пришёл помыть. А ну-ка подвинься.  
Он только посмотрел на ящик, на котором я сидел, и тот сам по себе отъехал в сторону. Я еле усидел и едва не свалился на пол.  
Парень макнул в ведро с водой щётку и стал мыть окно сверху вниз. Он уже не насвистывал, а вполне отчётливо напевал юношеским баском:  
\- Ich bin der Doktor Eisenbart  
Valleralleri, juchhei!  
Кurier' die Leut' nach meiner Art,  
Valleralleri, juchhei!  
Kann machen dass die Blinden geh'n  
Valleralleri, juchheirassa!  
Und dass die Lahmen wieder seh'n!  
Valleralleri, juchhei! (1)  
\- Ты издеваешься, что ли?! – завопил я, пытаясь встать с ящика, но меня словно приклеили к нему.  
\- Я? – парень засмеялся. – Да что ты, Северус? Лучше, чем ты сам над собой издеваешься, никто не сможет. Совсем опустился, грязью зарос.  
Я невольно посмотрел на свою хламиду.  
\- И ничего не зарос, - ответил я с каким-то обиженными детскими интонациями. – Я просил что ли меня сверху поливать?  
\- Конечно, - парень перевернул щётку другой стороной и резинкой стал сгонять вниз грязную воду с окна. – Тут ничего не происходит без твоего желания, Северус. Только есть желания высказанные и осознанные, а есть – неосознанные и невысказанные.  
\- А ты кто такой?  
\- Я-то? Мойщик окон, как видишь, - ответил парень. – Отработка у меня такая. Хожу и мою окна таким, как ты.  
\- Каким таким?  
Я наконец-то отодрал себя от ящика и пытался подойти ближе, но безуспешно. Теперь ног от пола оторвать не мог.  
\- Которые в чистилище.  
Рыжий домыл окно до половины и занялся нижней его частью, безжалостно смывая прочерченные мной на пыльном стекле линии.  
\- А я в чистилище?  
\- Ну а где же ещё-то? – усмехнулся парень. – В раю, что ли? Я вот тоже в чистилище. Работаю, как видишь. Но это у всех по-разному, как и жизнь разная была.  
Парень домыл окно и посмотрел на дело своих рук.  
\- Ну вот. Теперь жить можно, - промолвил он. – Долго тебя пришлось искать, Северус. Очень долго.  
Он посмотрел на меня, и я увидел, что глаза его как-то странно блестят.  
\- Давай-ка, выбирайся отсюда. Тебя ждут и ищут.  
Он повернулся и пошёл прочь. Чуть сгорбившись, и походка совсем не молодая. Меня сорвало с места.  
\- Альбус! – заорал я так, что задрожали ещё сохранившиеся на потолке стёкла.  
Мойщик остановился и повернулся ко мне, выронив из руки щётку и ведро. Грязная вода выплеснулась ему на кроссовки.  
\- Альбус!  
Я кинулся к нему, спотыкаясь, оскальзываясь на липкой грязи. И был он так странно далеко. Я бежал, падал, и вновь поднимался, и вновь бежал. И наконец налетел на него, повис на шее, разрыдавшись. Он крепко обнял меня, и я завыл от неожиданности, от тоски, от страха. Я чувствовал это объятие, как будто был живым, и это было впервые за всё время, что я находился здесь.  
\- Узнал, - пробормотал Альбус, поглаживая меня по спине.  
Он так и остался молодым парнем – так странно было видеть его таким. Мне даже колдографии времён его юности ни разу не попадались. И всё-таки это был Альбус: глаза были его, и улыбка. Вот только он тоже плакал сейчас.  
А я всё никак не мог опомниться, и тискал его плечи, проверяя, не видение ли он.  
\- Я жив! – прошептал я, наконец.  
\- Конечно, ты жив, мой мальчик. Смерти нет.  
Он погладил меня обеими ладонями по голове.  
\- Мне пора. Тише… - поспешил добавить он, глядя, как исказилось моё лицо. – Мы обязательно увидимся вновь. Обязательно.  
Он улыбнулся, отстранился и поднял ведро и щётку.  
\- До встречи, Северус, - он неожиданно подмигнул мне и пошёл в сторону несуществующего железнодорожного полотна – просто длинная яма, без рельсов. Дойдя до края, он сделал ещё один шаг, и пропал.  
Оставшись один, я побрёл в свой угол. К чистому окну.  
Пора было посмотреть, наконец, что же там, за ним.  
Что ж, я привык доверять Альбусу.  
Подойдя к окну, я почти прижался к стеклу носом. Сначала я ничего не увидел. И вообще я ожидал увидеть какой-то пейзаж, или город за окном. Но всё яснее вырисовывался старый кабинет в Хогвартсе. Директорский кабинет. Удивлённый донельзя, я не мог оторваться от увиденного, подмечая какие-то перемены в обстановке, которую знал от и до. Мне показалось вначале, что кабинет пуст. Но вот я чуть сдвинул голову, и оказалось, что я могу обозревать всю комнату. По кабинету ходила женщина с седыми волосами, одетая в тёмно-синюю, почти чёрную мантию. На плечи её был накинут клетчатый плед. Затаив дыхание, я ждал, когда женщина обернётся, и я увижу её лицо. И вот она обернулась.  
Я отшатнулся и схватился за голову.  
\- Она старая! – закричал я неизвестно кому. – Она старая!  
И вновь кинулся к стеклу, стуча по нему кулаками, пытаясь разбить. Но тщетно.  
Зато женщина вдруг нахмурилась и поспешила в мою сторону. Она подошла почти вплотную, глядя вроде бы и на меня, и как будто сквозь. На мгновения наши глаза встретились.  
\- Северус? – осторожно позвала она. – Ты что-то сказал?  
Она протянула руку и погладила стекло с той стороны.  
\- Северус, не молчи.

.................  
 _Я - доктор Железная борода,  
тра-ля-ля,  
Лечу людей по-своему,  
тру-ля-ля,  
Могу заставить слепых ходить,  
тра-ля-ля,  
А параличных - снова видеть!_


	6. Возвращение

**Плачь, слышишь - Небо зовет нас, так плачь,  
С гулом рушатся времени своды,   
От свободы неистовой плачь,  
Беспредельной и страшной свободы!**

**Плачь, мы уходим навеки, так плачь,  
Сквозь миры, что распались, как клети.  
Эти реки сияния! Плачь!  
Ничего нет прекраснее смерти!  
С. Калугин.**

\- Проходите, мистер Малфой.  
Минерва МакГонагалл прошла в свой кабинет, за ней – мистер Малфой-младший, поразительно похожий на своего отца, за исключением короткой стрижки и залысин на лбу.   
\- Садитесь, - директор школы указала посетителю на кресло, стоявшее возле её стола, а сама заняла своё место.   
\- Благодарю, - ответил Драко.  
Прежде чем сесть, он передал Минерве бумагу.  
\- Что это?  
\- Прошение.   
Коротко пожав плечами, директор взяла бумагу и начала читать, но тут же, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Малфоя.  
\- Сочувствую, Драко, - сказала она, поджав губы. – Но можно было обойтись и без бумаг, вы могли бы просто отпросить Скорпиуса домой на словах. На какое время вы его хотите забрать?  
\- Думаю, что на неделю, - ответил Малфой, опираясь обеими ладонями, затянутыми в перчатки, о фамильную трость.   
\- Понятно. Вы уверены, что мальчику стоит присутствовать на похоронах?   
\- Он должен проводить свою бабушку, - последовал ответ.  
И тут неожиданно откуда-то сбоку позвучал хрипловатый голос:  
\- Нарцисса умерла?  
Драко вздрогнул, и его трость со стуком упала на пол.  
Подняв её, мужчина обернулся и уставился на портрет, висящий в ряду прочих позади него.   
\- Северус?   
\- Он не ответит, - покачала головой Минерва. – Он стал говорить, это правда, но чаще всего это вот такие короткие фразы. И он никогда не отвечает на вопросы. Только смотрит. Так что мне уже неуютно находиться в кабинете.  
Снейп на портрете хмыкнул.  
\- И нечего хмыкать, упрямец ты этакий, - обратилась к нему профессор МакГонагалл.   
Они не заметили, как опустел один из портретов – это Финеас Найджелус поспешил в Малфой-мэнор, чтобы отдать последнюю дань уважения Нарциссе.   
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, кто сможет его разговорить, - промолвил Малфой задумчиво, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к портрету Снейпа.  
Они долго буравили друг друга взглядами.   
Наконец, Драко не выдержал и обернулся к Минерве.  
\- Вы сообщали, - тут он усмехнулся, - Сами-знаете-кому?  
\- Угу, - кивнула Минерва. – Он ответил, что появится тут, как только сможет.   
\- Вы верите в то, что у него нет времени? –спросил Малфой, возвращаясь к креслу и присаживаясь на него, прямой, как трость, на которую он опять опёрся.   
«До чего ж на Люциуса похож», - подумала Минерва.  
А вслух промолвила:  
\- Откровенно говоря, не очень-то верится. Мне кажется, Сами-знаете-кто просто пытается собраться с духом.   
\- Чушь! – послышалось с портрета.  
\- Вот в таком духе, Драко, он и общается, - вздохнула Минерва, - как какой-то старый маразматик.   
И добавила громче:  
\- И мы не про «Того-кого-нельзя-называть»! Или разговаривайте с нами нормально, или не лезьте в разговор!   
Снейп на портрете опять хмыкнул.  
\- Что-то я тут кое-кого не вижу, - заметил Драко, указывая на одну из пустых рам.   
\- Я тоже удивляюсь, - ответила Минерва, удивляясь в душе ещё больше тому, что она вообще обсуждает такие вещи с Малфоем. – Но у Альбуса столько портретов, что за его передвижениями не уследишь. Выпьете со мной чаю, Драко?   
\- Спасибо, не откажусь, - ответил Малфой, благодарно склонив голову. 

Как это похоже на Альбуса. Пришёл, растревожил, показал окно в большой мир, и ушёл. И, что хочешь, то и делай. Я и сижу у чистого окна и смотрю в большой мир, который для меня стал размером с кабинет директора Хогвартса. Сижу, слушаю, узнаю отголоски новостей.   
Вот, Нарцисса умерла. Надеюсь, что она не попадёт в место, похожее на моё. Люциус переживает наверняка. Всё-таки он был очень привязан к жене, но немногие это знали. Однажды я видел его внука – порода малфоевская, но впечатление совсем другое. Малфои никогда не бывали трогательными, а Скорпиус – трогательный ребёнок. И такой прозрачный весь – в чём душа только держится? Но, видать, не так уж тих, каким кажется. Наблюдал, как Минерва журила его на пару с младшим Поттером, которого назвали в честь меня и Альбуса. Точнее в честь Альбуса и меня. Что делается в мире, если Поттер и Малфой дружат и провинились на пару! Видел и старшего, названого в честь отца. Тот не на ковёр вызван был, а обсуждал вопросы трансфигурации. Мне стало скучно, и я отошёл от окна.   
Альбус сказал, что всё здесь происходит по моему желанию, пусть и неосознанному. Пытался пожелать, чтобы исчез мусор. Как бы не так. Развлекаю себя тем, что хожу и собираю всё вручную, или отгребаю доской, которую выломал из стенки ящика. Кучи мусора потом незаметно исчезают. Расчистил себе дорожки – в других местах опять пышно разрастаются травы, цветы и кусты. Вот такой у меня теперь сад – живописные руины.   
Я уже жалею, что тогда испугался дождя, а больше такого не было – капает что-то изредка, поливает «садик». Мне становится одиноко здесь, и я невольно завидую Альбусу – у него есть дело, он не сидит на месте. Я ведь раньше тоже не бездельничал – я помню. Вот, мечтал отдохнуть, называется, а теперь не знаю, что со своим покоем и одиночеством делать. Потому я всё чаще и чаще думаю о том, чтобы как-то отсюда вырваться, а способа не нахожу. Просто выйти на своих двоих не получается – пробовал, и везде утыкался в глухую стену.   
Чувствую какую-то странную растерянность: не отчаиваюсь, не бунтую, как раньше, и всё жду чего-то. Волнуюсь, как школьник перед экзаменом. Как будто придёт кто-то и спросит: а что ты тут, Северус Снейп, делаешь, а не стыдно тебе? И что я ему скажу? 

Двести семьдесят три, двести семьдесят четыре…  
Гарри считал ступеньки, сам не понимая, зачем.   
Наверное, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей. Главным образом, мыслей о том, зачем он сюда явился, и которые вызывали у него нервическую дрожь в коленях.  
Дети таращились на него и перешёптывались. Наверняка скоро сообщат его отпрыскам, что отец в Хогвартсе.   
Гарри уже умудрился угодить в ступеньку-ловушку, и к нему бросились на помощь, вытащив и поставив на ноги.  
\- Осторожнее, сэр.  
\- Ой, сэр, а вы уже не помните?  
Как будто он должен помнить, где тут пустоты в лестницах. Хотя вот именно эту ловушку он узнал. Именно в неё он угодил ногой на четвёртом курсе и подслушал разговор Снейпа и лже-Грюма. И, конечно, ничего тогда не понял, а только думал о том, как здорово Снейпу влетело. Если бы он тогда слушал внимательно и вникал… А если бы на пятом он пошёл и извинился… А если бы на шестом…  
Ну вот, начинается.   
И Гарри поднимался всё выше, и считал, считал ступени.   
Когда он поднялся на шестой этаж, то увидел, что на площадке его ждёт Минерва.   
\- Здравствуйте, Гарри!   
Он позволил себя обнять и деликатно обнял в ответ старую женщину. «Как же быстро она сдала!» - подумалось меж тем. Век Дамблдора Минерву не ждал.  
\- Проходите в мой кабинет, а я вас тревожить не буду – пойду в учительскую. Если захотите поговорить, то я буду вас ждать там.   
Минерва назвала пароль и ушла.   
Гарри нервно рассмеялся. Если бы за дверью его ждала дюжина дементоров, он и то чувствовал бы себя более уютно. С дементорами он знал, что делать.  
В кабинете было тихо-тихо. В голову полезли разные сравнения, одно мрачнее другого. Как нарочно, рамы были или пусты, или их обитатели дремали в креслах.   
\- Притворщики! – пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.  
Впрочем, на одном портрете не спали. Гарри показалось, что взгляд Снейпа сегодня на редкость равнодушен.   
\- Господа! – произнёс он громко. – Не могли бы вы оставить ваши рамы хотя бы на час. Мне нужно поговорить с вашим коллегой!  
\- Возмутительно! – ответила какая-то пожилая дама, но, тем не менее, ушла за раму, вслед за остальными.   
Странно, что Снейп даже не попытался сдвинуться с места. Гарри показалось, что тот словно привязан к креслу – прямо как в зале суда в Министерстве.   
Гарри на ватных ногах подошёл ближе.  
\- Сэр?   
Ему показалось, что Снейп поморщился.  
\- Ну да, понимаю… Вообще, это верх идиотизма – разговаривать с портретом, вы не находите? И что такое – все эти портреты?   
Он оглядел пустые рамы.   
\- Когда Лорд убил меня, то я оказался в странном месте – оно напоминало вокзал Кинг-Кросс…  
Снейп на портрете нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Не о том я… Посмотрите на них.  
Поттер обвёл взглядом пустые рамы.   
\- Где все эти люди? Или вот это – настоящее, вот такое? Драко говорил: глядя на вас, можно подумать, что там нет ничего, а я ему возражал, говорил, что видел там другое. Вот это настоящее?   
Снейп дёрнул головой, как будто хотел отрицательно помотать ею, но передумал.   
\- Почему вы молчите?! – закричал вдруг Поттер, бросаясь к портрету и вцепляясь в раму, как будто он собирался сдёрнуть картину со стены.   
Снейпу вдруг изменила его невозмутимость, и он даже вжался в спинку кресла.  
\- Я говорил как-то сыну, что назвал его в честь двух самых смелых людей, которых когда-либо знал, - пробормотал Поттер, сдёргивая очки, и только с третьей попытки отправив их в карман мантии. – Я ему лгал. Почему вы были таким трусом? А? Почему не сказали мне правду? Если не боялись, значит, ненавидели меня. Ненавидели? Но за что? Нет, понимаю… Ни то и ни другое – я просто был заданием, то есть пустым местом. Да? Тогда зачем было это «Посмотри на меня»? Объясните же мне! Это ненормально, когда взрослый мужик, у которого дети уже в школе, просыпается ночью в холодном поту, потому что он не может до сих пор разрешить проклятый вопрос: за что его так не любил профессор зельеварения? Или что было бы, попади я на Слизерин? Или что было бы, помирись вы с моей матерью? Это же бред какой-то, ведь мне уже почти сорок лет. А ещё я думаю иногда, что вдруг умру завтра, и окажется, что мы так и не поговорили. Почему-то мне думается, что мы не встретимся там.   
\- Что с вами, Гарри? Я вас не вижу…  
Поттер вздрогнул и ещё крепче вцепился в раму.  
\- Ничего, - ответил он, вытирая лицо. – Простите меня за всё.   
\- Вы что, плачете, глупый мальчишка?   
Поттер, кажется, принадлежал к такой категории людей, которые легче успокаиваются, если на них не обращают внимания. Он не издавал ни звука, но плечи его тряслись – хорошо ещё, что портрет, в раму которого он вцепился, был прочно прикреплён к стене.  
\- Гарри, - опять позвал Снейп.  
Тот поднял голову. И сослепу, да ещё сквозь слёзы, ему показалось странное: как будто он не на картину смотрит, а через стекло, по которому бегут дождевые струйки. А ещё ему показалось, что он видит полуразрушенный вокзал. И он отшатнулся от рамы и схватился за сердце, чувствуя, что пол уходит из-под ног.  
\- Гарри! 

Сверху хлынуло одним сплошным потоком, оставшиеся стёкла полетели вниз. Раздался страшный скрежет металла и треск каменных стен. Но я видел только, как Поттер схватился за сердце и осел на пол.  
\- Гарри!   
В чёртовом кабинете никого не было, даже на портретах никого не было – нашли время деликатничать, старые пни!  
\- Господи!   
А если он умрёт?   
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отправьте меня, куда угодно – дальше, глубже, похороните меня под развалинами, только пусть он живёт, пусть он не мучается больше!   
И больше ничего я не видел: кабинет исчез, окно пропало. Я чувствовал, что вот сейчас, вот сейчас всё и закончится. И я закрыл глаза.  
И меня потащило вверх – с болью, словно меня же выдирало из меня самого.  
Тьма.   
Тьма вдруг сменилась светом, и я зажмурился, слыша такие обычные земные звуки: шелест листьев и птичью разноголосицу. И ещё почему-то детский смех.   
Я протянул руку и нащупал траву, на которой лежал. И чья-то ладонь гладила меня по голове.  
\- Мама…  
Рассмеялось несколько голосов, а женский, странно знакомый, произнёс:  
\- Ты слишком большой мальчик, Северус Снейп, чтобы называть меня мамой.   
И я узнал этот голос, и ещё крепче зажмурился.   
\- Ты что? – Лили стала трясти меня за плечи. – Посмотри на меня!  
Боже мой!   
Другие руки, мужские, подхватили меня и поставили на ноги. Да, я слишком большой мальчик, и я открыл глаза. Слёз своих я не стеснялся: все вокруг плакали. Меня обнимали, целовали, норовили задушить. Кого-то я узнавал, кого-то нет - и мне говорили, кто это, а я только успевал обнимать в ответ. И бывших врагов своих тоже.  
\- Я тебя помню там, - сказал я Сириусу.   
\- Я тебя тоже, - рассмеялся он. – Не мог бедного пса за ушком почесать, зараза?  
Рядом стоял Джеймс и молча гладил меня по плечу, а я радовался, что он с Лили и тут вместе. И так было легко, что я подумал: вот она – жизнь.


	7. Эпилог

**Я родился сегодня утром,  
Еще до первого света зари.  
Молчанье у меня снаружи,  
Молчанье у меня внутри.  
Я кланяюсь гаснущим звездам,  
Кланяюсь свету луны,  
Но внутри у меня никому не слышный звук,  
Поднимающийся из глубины.  
Б. Гребенщиков.**

Когда схлынула первая волна радости, Северус испуганно вскрикнул:  
\- Что с Гарри? Я видел, как он упал.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказала Лили, взяв его за руку. – С ним всё в порядке, иначе бы мы знали. Это был просто обморок. Наверное, он смог слишком глубоко заглянуть.  
Северус поверил, хотя прежде он никогда бы не согласился с чужим утверждением сразу. Но здесь не лгали – даже во спасение. Осознание этого факта пришло как-то вдруг, сразу, и прочно угнездилось в душе.  
\- А где вы тут живёте? – спросил он, опять разглядывая вроде бы знакомых людей, которые так странно переменились. Если бы не прикосновения, от которых раньше бы он зло отмахнулся, то возникало ощущение, что это просто слишком приятный сон. Но прикосновения были вполне реальны, даже более чем реальны. Словно соприкасались не только телесные оболочки, но и намного глубже. Они были все разные, каждое имело свой особенный оттенок: нежное и снимающее усталость, - Лили; бодрящее и золотистое – Сириуса; оберегающее и напоминающее о детских тайниках где-нибудь в саду или под длинной скатертью – Ремуса; порывистое, как внезапно налетевший ветер, – Грюма. Джеймс прикасался так, как будто он сейчас кинется спасать и закрывать собой.  
\- Ты оглянись, - сказал он.  
И Северус увидел здешний мир, который открылся перед ним вдруг, радостно стряхнув с себя последнюю завесу. Дома стояли совсем недалеко друг от друга – во всяком случае, казалось именно так. Ему рассказали, где кто живёт.  
\- Хочешь - и у тебя будет свой дом. А если хочешь, живи с кем-то, с кем тебе будет приятно, - сказал Ремус.  
\- Я хочу свой, но попозже, - ответил Северус.  
Сейчас ему не хотелось оставаться одному, даже если это одиночество здесь было лишь иллюзией. При этом он чувствовал, что иногда ему понадобится уединение.  
\- Но сейчас ты всё равно должен выбрать кого-то, кто хотя бы поможет тебе привыкнуть. Мы все поначалу шли туда, куда тянуло сильнее всего. Ремус вот со мной жил, а потом вернулся к Тонкс.  
\- А вы? – спросил Северус Поттеров.  
\- А мы сразу были вместе, - сказала Лили, - но нам тоже помогали. Родители Джеймса – ты их никогда не знал.  
Северус посмотрел в сторону их дома – он был очень похож на тот, что стоял в Годриковой лощине.  
\- Кажется, ты готов разорваться, - добродушно усмехнулся Сириус.  
Но Снейп только отрицательно показал головой и посмотрел на Люпина.  
\- Можно к тебе?  
\- Конечно, можно, - улыбнулся Ремус. – Если ты сможешь выдержать ораву ребятишек.  
\- Откуда у вас дети?  
\- По дороге всё расскажу.  
Северус попрощался с остальными – совсем ненадолго – и отправился вслед за Люпином. «Всё страньше и страньше», - невольно вспоминались всю дорогу слова из детской книжки. Странности множились, но почему-то совершенно не волновали, а потом Северус перестал замечать их. Он забросал Люпина вопросами с настырностью ребёнка – тот терпеливо отвечал. На полпути они уже шли в обнимку, и это было так, словно у Северуса появился вдруг старший брат. Ремус то и дело с доброжелательным интересом поглядывал на Снейпа и продолжал отвечать на вопросы.  
Северус же не уставал поражаться тому, что он видел. И он не был бы самим собой, если бы его не глодало любопытство – а как тут всё устроено? Есть ли тут смена суток и времён года, чем тут вообще можно заниматься, что можно и что нельзя делать? Ему всё ещё нужны были правила.  
\- Ты всё почувствуешь сам, - подытожил, наконец, Люпин. – У тебя будет Наставник, который не даст ошибиться.  
\- Как это бывает? – Снейп почувствовал некоторое беспокойство. Побывав там, где Ремус, к счастью, не был, он знал, что упомянутый Наставник может не только отечески приласкать, но и встряхнуть, как следует.  
\- Я не могу сказать, одинаково ли это у всех. Я не спрашивал. Ты как бы чувствуешь его тут, - Люпин приложил ладонь к груди, - и тут, - он приложил ладонь ко лбу. И ты чувствуешь, что ты не одинок и что тебя любят. Но это очень ненавязчивое ощущение, ты не думай.  
Они подходили всё ближе к дому, и уже слышался гомон детей.  
Снейп увидел, как на крыльцо вышла Тонкс, и вдруг сорвался с места и побежал к ней. Его опять охватила та непонятная радость, которую он почувствовал при появлении здесь, когда он увидел людей, связанных с ним одной судьбой.  
Объятия Тонкс были праздником и одним сплошным ликованием, без лёгкой грусти, иногда сопровождающей в сознании детей праздники, потому что они всегда заканчиваются.  
\- Северус, милый, как ты меняешься, - Тонкс покачала головой. – Но ничего, ты найдёшь для себя лучший облик.  
\- Меняюсь? Это как?  
\- Ты выглядишь то как подросток, то как мужчина.  
Снейп закрутил головой в поисках чего-то, во что можно было посмотреться. И тут же сообразил, что зеркал в этом мире быть не может.

Он стал жить в этом новом мире, постепенно приспосабливаясь. Да, ему пришлось приспосабливаться, но его никто не упрекал, никто не удивлялся тому, что не всё он принял вокруг себя сразу. Не было никаких арф и облаков, и вечного блаженства, а была порой слишком нелёгкая работа над собой. Были и сомнения: а то ли он делает, а так ли он думает? Ему важно было найти свою точку отсчёта, а не получалось.  
Одно место Северус особенно полюбил: дубовую рощу, которую, как ему сказали, создал тот смешной мальчик, который вечно таскался за Поттером с фотоаппаратом и погиб потом при штурме Хогвартса Пожирателями. Тут было спокойно и легко на душе, и тут Северуса впервые посетило чувство, что одиночества не существует.  
Вначале был испуг, потом упрямый протест, потом испуг от собственного протеста. Но незримый Кто-то словно мягко улыбался, словно терпеливо сносил от младенца пощипывания и удары слабеньких кулачков. Северусу стало стыдно, а потом он успокоился и доверился и себе, и Другому.  
Он продолжал доверять, даже когда узнал о смерти Люциуса, и о том, что тот пожинает плоды своих дел в месте намного глубже и страшнее его собственной бывшей тюрьмы. Северус нашёл мать, убедился, что с ней всё благополучно. Было отрадно осознавать это, но не было того чувства, которое он испытал в полуразрушенном «вокзале», когда подставил лицо под первый дождь и произнёс «мама».

А потом он перестал метаться, и нашёл свой уголок, пусть и в некотором отдалении от остальных, но навещал он близких часто. И дом, и окружающий пейзаж – это было всё своё, исходящее из души, личный мир. Северуса тоже навещали, но иногда удивлённо качали головами, хотя тут было по-своему уютно.  
И однажды, когда у Северуса была тихая летняя ночь (он захотел, чтобы была тихая летняя ночь), в дверь постучали.  
Северус взял лампу и пошёл открывать нежданному гостю. Когда он увидел, кто стоит на пороге, то чуть не выронил лампу. Высокий рыжий парень с длинными волосами улыбаясь смотрел на него.  
\- Ну вот, Северус, я же говорил, что мы с тобой обязательно встретимся опять.  
Дрожащими руками Снейп кое-как пристроил лампу на непонятно откуда взявшийся вдруг табурет.  
\- Альбус, - обнимая его, Северус чувствовал, что один большой камень с его души свалился.  
\- Тут главное – уметь ждать, мой мальчик, и верить.  
Ночь длилась долго в этот раз. И они всё говорили и говорили, сидя возле лампы у открытого окна, слушая ночные шорохи и шум прибоя. Северус понимал, что Альбус просто заглянул к нему, чтобы идти куда-то дальше, своей собственной дорогой. И Северус смог наконец-то рассказать кому-то о Люциусе – Альбусу можно было. Да всем можно было, конечно. Только Снейп не мог. Альбус же в этом смысле был свой брат, грешник.  
\- Мне сказали, - Снейп по-прежнему ещё говорил о невидимом собеседнике во множественном числе и в третьем лице. – Мне сказали, что я сам ничего не могу сделать для Люциуса конкретного. Только мыслями помочь.  
\- Иногда это даже важнее, поверь. Ты же бывший маг, ты знаешь, что мысль имеет силу – что я буду тебе говорить об очевидных вещах? Представь себе, какую силу мысль имеет здесь. И ты понимаешь, что Люциус должен отдать свои долги. Но ты не волнуйся. Чем больше ты думаешь о нём хорошо, тем быстрее течёт его время там. И он найдёт в себе силы подняться выше. По крайней мере, он не в одиночестве, Северус. Но не думаю, что ваши судьбы связаны здесь так же, как там. Вот Драко – другое дело. И вот у него всё наверняка сложится иначе.  
Как ни долго длилась эта ночь, но рассвет всё же наступил, и Альбус ушёл куда-то.  
Снейп не тосковал по нему. Он уже привык, что время не имеет значения. Когда Альбус придёт опять, тогда будет всего лишь завтра.

Собственный мир Северуса Снейпа: берег моря, сосновый бор и дом среди деревьев. Хотя дожди шли часто, но место мрачным не выглядело. Скорее сонным и слишком уединённым. А когда хозяин здешних просторов был в настроении, то светило солнце, море было спокойным и манило окунуться и поплавать.  
Грюм застал Северуса сидящим у окна и читающим книгу.  
\- Опять совершил набег на хранилище? – поинтересовался он, опираясь локтями с наружной стороны о подоконник и заглядывая в окно.  
\- Опять. Привет, Аластор, - Снейп улыбнулся. – Зайдёшь?  
\- Да лучше ты выходи. Пройдёмся. А то ты что-то засиделся в доме.  
Северус захлопнул книгу и вышел на улицу.  
\- К морю? – предложил он Грюму.  
\- Идём к морю.  
Прогулявшись немного и обменявшись новостями, они уселись в удобной песчаной ямке у корней сосны.  
\- Интересный у тебя дом, - промолвил Аластор. – И твой, и немного не твой. Ты кого-то ждёшь?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Снейп.  
Грюм помолчал. Захочет – скажет сам.  
\- Ты вот что, друг. Давай-ка ко мне. Будешь мне помогать? Думаю, что тебе пора выбираться из своей норки, - улыбнувшись, Аластор похлопал Снейпа по плечу.  
Тот, подумав, медленно кивнул.  
\- Да, я согласен.  
Он помолчал немного и добавил:  
\- Я жду Гарри.

 **Много лет спустя.**  
Я хорошо помнил это место. «Похоже на вокзал Кинг-Кросс», - сказал я тогда Альбусу. Но мы были с ним одни. Сейчас же тут было многолюдно. Даже поезда были.  
Ну, вот. Я умер опять. И теперь, кажется, окончательно.  
На мне всё ещё была кровь – и моя, и чужая. Какой-то ненормальный ворвался в магазин и открыл пальбу по покупателям. Что я делал в магловском магазине? Покупал внучке мороженое. Ей хотелось попробовать именно магловского. Сравнить. У меня было с собой немного их денег, и я зашёл в первый попавшийся маркет по дороге на Гриммо.  
Всё случилось так внезапно, что я не сразу отреагировал. Лишь потом достал палочку и применил непростительное – одновременно с нападавшим, который выпустил в меня пулю. Не иначе, как в магазине теперь, наряду с лондонской полицией, кишат мракоборцы.  
Машинально я пошарил по своей одежде в поисках карманов. Где-то у меня лежали сигареты, если Джинни утром их не вытащила. Она была категорически против, чтобы я курил эту отраву, а я не любил трубку. Ребята из отдела, особенно полукровки или маглорождённые, меня иногда соблазняли на «сделать перекур». Я уже вышел на пенсию, но продолжал работать: тренировал молодых.  
Почему я умер именно так? Почему? Так нелепо и внезапно.  
Тут я подумал о Джинни, о детях, о Джеймсе, о внучке, которая ждала меня в гости с мороженым. Я не выдержал и заплакал. Не о себе. О них. О том, что причинил им такую боль. Но я не мог аппарировать оттуда, не мог бросить беззащитных людей. Жалел лишь о том, что не остановил того ненормального раньше.  
Мимо, как тени, пробегали люди, спешили на поезда. Кого-то встречали, кто-то плакал от радости, обнимая близких, кто-то смеялся от счастья. Наверное, мне тоже нужно было сесть на поезд, но я не знал, на какой именно. А может быть, не нужно садиться? Может быть, я ещё не умер? Может быть, меня ещё спасут – там?  
Но время шло, а я продолжал сидеть на скамейке. Уже и поезда принялся считать. Но все они казались мне ненастоящими, и ни в один не хотелось сесть.  
Тот железнодорожный путь, к которому я сидел лицом, наконец, опустел. Мимо меня и люди перестали сновать, голоса их слышались позади. Я занервничал. Почему меня не встречают? Я ведь даже в лесу тогда был не один, они все были со мной: мать, отец, Сириус, Люпин…  
Тут послышался весёлый паровозный гудок и к платформе подкатил самый настоящий Хогвартский поезд, бодро попыхивая прозрачным дымком. Вагон был только один.  
\- Ну вот, это за нами.  
От неожиданности я подскочил на скамье и повернулся на голос.  
Рядом сидел черноволосый парень, одетый в обычные брюки и белую рубашку.  
\- Почему я тебя не видел? – спросил я.  
\- Не хотел замечать, - усмехнулся он. – А я тут давно сижу. Смотрю, как ты поезда считаешь.  
Тут, на моих глазах, парень начал взрослеть, и, прежде чем я, узнав, обратился к нему по имени, охваченный радостным изумлением, раздался знакомый язвительный голос:  
\- Впрочем, мистер Поттер, вы никогда не отличались сообразительностью и не видели дальше своего носа.  
Голос был язвительным, но Снейп тепло улыбался – Мерлин мой, что делается! Более того, он раскрыл мне объятия.  
\- Вы? Это вы, сэр? Правда, вы?  
Я рассмеялся. Сначала нервно, потом с облегчением. Потом неожиданно для себя самого кинулся Снейпу на шею.  
Объятие было крепким, но недолгим, потому что я отпрянул в удивлении и посмотрел на свои руки – они были руками совсем молодого человека, почти подростка. И тут я заорал, показывая на железнодорожный путь.  
\- Поезд уходит!  
\- Так чего мы сидим? – воскликнул Снейп, вновь молодея на глазах. – Бежим!  
Он схватил меня за руку, и мы понеслись. Чем быстрее мы бежали, тем мне становилось легче, и под конец, кажется, я не бежал, а летел над платформой, еле касаясь плит ногами. Мы заскочили в вагон, и паровозик прибавил хода, вырываясь на простор. Мы сразу оказались где-то за городом, если город вообще был, а не просто один только вокзал. Было лето, луга по обе стороны от рельсов цвели. Стёкол в вагоне не было, и нас, по идее, должно было уже сдувать, но в окна лишь залетал лёгкий ветерок, несущий запахи цветов и трав. Чувствуя себя как заново родившимся, но всё ещё не в состоянии справиться с изумлением, я упал на скамью и уставился на Снейпа.  
Он опять помолодел, но, наверное, выглядел всё же постарше меня, вроде как был моим старшим братом. Если бы он у меня когда-нибудь был.  
Снейп сел рядом со мной и спросил:  
\- Тебе лучше?  
\- Ага! – ответил я бодро, но всё же вновь начиная беспокоиться. – А мы будем долго ехать?  
\- А как ты хочешь?  
\- Долго, как раньше.  
\- Значит, будем ехать долго.  
\- А почему так тихо? Мы же в поезде.  
\- Как ты хочешь, так и будет.  
И вагончик бодро застучал по рельсам. Я довольно улыбнулся. Вот теперь всё было, как взаправду.  
\- И так всё взаправду, - рассмеялся Снейп.  
Он положил мне ладонь на плечо. Я сразу успокоился – и впрямь всё было не во сне, а по-настоящему. Было как-то надёжно и правильно, что именно Снейп меня встретил.  
\- А это ничего, что мне хочется отдохнуть немного? – спросил я. – Я не потеряюсь?  
Снейп обнял меня и не возражал, что я улёгся на скамью и положил голову к нему на колени.  
\- Ты не потеряешься, Гарри. Ты никогда не потеряешься.  
\- Я полежу так немного, ладно?  
\- Ладно.  
Я закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Вагончик постукивал и постукивал, меня укачивало, а ладонь Снейпа на плече усыпляла.  
\- А куда мы едем? – спросил я.  
\- Домой, Гарри. Ко всем, по кому ты скучал.  
Я подрёмывал, а Снейп мне рассказывал. О моих отце и матери, о Сириусе, о Люпине, Тонкс и детях. О Грюме и Минерве. И об Альбусе. Он рассказывал, а я словно видел всё это. Это было похоже на сон, и я начинал думать, что и всё остальное – тоже сон.  
-Отдыхай, и ничего не бойся, - почему-то Снейп всё прекрасно чувствовал. – Тут можно спать. Ты проснёшься, а мы уже приедем. И всё будет хорошо, Гарри. Не плачь. Всё будет хорошо.  
Скажи мне кто-то раньше, что я безоговорочно поверю Северусу Снейпу, я бы решил, что говорю с психом. А тут я поверил, и не заметил, как перестал слышать стук колёс, перестал чувствовать дуновение ветра из окон, покачивание вагона. Прикосновение руки к моему плечу.  
Но потом я проснулся. И это уже другая история.


End file.
